Bones und Fringe treffen sich
by Jana0808
Summary: Hier ein crossover der Serien Bones und Fringe ohne Spoiler


"So , was ist nochmal mit dem Opfer passiert Liv?" , fragte Peter , schaute von seinem Handy hoch zu Olivia , die gerade auf dem Parkplatz vor einem alten Haus in Washington DC fuhr

"Ich glaube es sind 2 Leichen, eine leuchtet und von der anderen ist nicht mehr viel übrig laut Broyles , naja ich denke mal Walter wird es gefallen".

Peter drehte sich um und schaute Walter an, der an einem Lutscher leckte , und aus dem Fenster schaute.

"Komm Walter , es gibt neue Leichen" , sagte Peter und holte damit Walter aus seinen Gedanken zurück.

"Oh junge , junge" , freute Walter sich und war schon aus dem Auto gestiegen , sofort in Richtung Leiche.

Peter warf Olivia ein viel sagendes Grinsen zu.

"Du hast es gehört , auf zu den Leichen".

Sie stiegen aus , sofort fiel Olivia auf , dass dort viel zu viele Menschen waren dafür , dass die Abteilung Grenzwissenschaften so geheim Brolyes Verstärkung gerufen? Wenn ja wieso? So schlimm hörte es sich im Gegensatz zu den anderen Fällen doch gar nicht an?Nur eine leuchtende Leiche .Bei diesem Gedanken schauderte es Liv dass sie inzwischen so dachte..NUR eine leuchtende L..eiche Sie hatte schon schlimmeres ßerdem was sollten sie mit Verstärkung? Und wer war sie ?. Sie schaute sich um , die Leute waren aufjedenfall vom FBI .Aber nicht von der Abteilung ötzlich tippte Peter , Olivia an.

"Was machen die alle hier?"

Offenbar war es ihm auch aufgefallen , dass sie ungebentende Gäste schüttelte den Kopf , als Zeichen dass sie es nicht wusste und hörte auf einmal Walter und eine Frau sich gingen Peter und Olivia zur Starße.  
Die beiden Leichen lagen in einem Straßengraben , eine von ihnen leuchtete rot und hatte noch überall Hautfetzen hängen , die mossgrün waren und aussahen als ob sie schleimig wären , und die andere , naja es waren nur ihnen standen Walter und eine Frau , so um die dreißig , schlank mit braunen Haaren , die Olivia noch nie gesehen hatte, aber offenbar war sie Proffessorin...

"KÖNNTE JETZT BITTE JEMAND DIESEN MANN VON DEN ÜBERRESTEN ENTFERNEN? ER ZERSTÖRT ALLE BEWEISE!"

"ACH ICH ZERTSÖRE ALLE BEWEISE?WAS IST MIT IHNEN? Sie haben doch keine Ahnung womit sie es hier zu tun haben!Das sind meine Leichen"

"Entschuldigen sie bitte , aber ich bin Dr. Temperance Brennan , forensische Anthropologin , und zwar die beste Antrhopologin amerikas ,und sie?

"Ich bin Dr Walter Bishop , Experte in Sachen Grenzwissenschaften, also gehen sie mir aus dem Weg!"

" BOOTH ! BRING IHN HIER WEG!"

"Ruhig Bones , er will nur helfen , ja? Ich mach das schon"

Booth? Hatte diese , oder wie sie hieß Booth gesagt? Olivia schritt näher an den Graben herran um zu sehen wen sie meinte , und sah dass ein Mann der offenbar Booth war ,den Graben hinnunter stolperte und seinen Ausweis herraus zog.

"Ich bin Special Agent Seeley Booth , ich muss ihnen mitteilen , dass sie nicht berechtigt sind sich an einem Tatort aufzuhalten. Sollten sie nicht gehen muss ich sie fest nehmen".

"Aber das ist mein Tatort " , versuchte sich Walter zu verteidigen , und schaute sich helfend nach Peter um. " Peter!"

Es stimmte, es war Agent Booth , freute sich Olivia . Sie waren eine lange Zeit sehr gute Freunde war jedoch nicht der Richtige Zeitpunkt , um über alte Zeiten nach zu denken , sondern ein zu ging an Peters Seite den Hang hinnunter , stellte sich neben Walter , und holte ebenfalls ihren Ausweis herraus.

"Agent Olivia Dunham , wir sind von der Abteilung für Grenzwissenschaften, wir wurden gerufen , dass es hier Opfer gibt die unter ungewöhnlichen Umständen gestorben denke mal sie können nicht bestreiten , dass das eine Opfer unter annormalen Umständen gestorben ist daher ist das unser Fall und somit haben sie keine Berechtigung sich hier aufzuhalten , daher möchte ich bitten , dass sie Dr. Bishops Arbeit nicht länger behindern."

Booth starrte sie einen Moment lang ungläubig an , wusste jedoch wohl zu verstehen dass jetzt kein richtiger Zeitpunkt war um sich zu begrüßen , er grinste sagte aber kam auch schon die Frau wieder an , und verschrenkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Hören sie , wenn sie nicht etablieren können , warum diese eine Leiche ungewöhnlich starb , dann sind das immer noch meine Leichen , da sie unter der Rubrik menschliche Überreste fallen."

Olivia wollte gerade etwas erwiedern , da mischte sich Peter jedoch schon ein.

"Was glauben sie denn was mit ihr passiert ist? Glauben sie das ist normal wenn eine Leiche so aussieht?", fragte Peter ungläubig.

"Für Menschen ist alle normal was sie schonmal gesehen haben , oder öfters als ein paar mal schon passiert ist , für uns ist normal was wir erklären kö zum Durchschnitt gehört denkt er sei normal , nur weil es mehr von ihnen gibt als von anderen. Daher denke ich , dass diese Leiche ins Jeffersonian gehört".

"Bones bitte ... lass mich das machen du weißt doch..." , flüsterte Booth Brennan leise zu.

"Sie werden alle Beweise zerstören darfst sie ihr nicht müssen in mein Labor." , bettelte Walter Peter an. Der allmählich gernervt war.

" Ok wenn sie meinen , dass die Knochen wichtig seien können sie sie haben ,aber die leuchtende Leiche gehört uns".

"Nein Peter ich muss sehen , in was für einer Verbindung die beiden Leichen stehen ich brauche beide".

Plötzlich klatschte Booth in die Hände und sagte: " Hey wir sind hier doch alle kluge Menshcne oder? Wie wärs wenn sie ins Jeffersonian kommen , das ist hier gleich um die Ecke, und sie beide zusammen arbeiten? Hä?"

Im Stillen lachte Olivia, Booth war genau wie frü andere kompliziert dachten fiel ihm eine einfache Lösung ein.

"Gute Idee Agent Booth" , stimme Olivia ihm zu und grinste , da sie wusste dass er nur Zeit mit ihr verbringen wollte , das war ihr aber auch nur mehr als hatte ihn eine ganze Zeit lang vermisst , dann vergessen und jetzt merkte sie wie sehr sie ihn doch vermisst hatte.

Ungläubig starrte Peter Olivia nahm sei am Arm zur Seite.

" Du willst doch nicht mit dieser Zicke zusammen arbeiten?Das wird doch nie was!"


End file.
